


this isn't netflix

by binarylarry



Series: binarylarry's kinktober bops 20gayteen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarylarry/pseuds/binarylarry
Summary: iwa could ask oikawa what's better than an alien movie but his mouth is full so





	this isn't netflix

Lights dim, speakers loud, Oikawa and Iwaizumi sit side by side in the back of the theatre, shared popcorn between them. Oikawa leans his head on Iwa’s broad shoulders and sighs softly in his ear. Iwa feels Oikawa’s hand on his thigh.

He knows that sigh.

“This isn’t Netflix,” Iwaizumi whispers, hushed, back pressed to the plush red seat, staring forward.

“Chill,” Oikawa whispers back.

Oikawa knows what he wants and how to get it.

“You were the one that wanted to watch this alien shit.” Iwa means to sound tough, but he’s soft. Oikawa runs his hand up his leg; Iwa feels the warmth through the denim of his jeans. 

“Not like you care.”

Oikawa unbuckles Iwa’s belt one handed. He’s well practiced. Iwa shouldn’t be thinking about that now, but his jeans are suddenly so snug. 

“I care we’re in public.” He tries to say it softly, but he’s hard.

“Semi-public.”

Oikawa licks the shell of Iwa’s ear, likes the invasive curve of his tongue. He sees the hair on the nape of Iwa’s neck standing up as he stubbornly stares forward. He pops the button of Iwa’s jeans, wanting to get his attention.

“Iwa-chan, does that excite you?” Oikawa whispers as he slowly unzips his fly.

“Be quiet,” Iwa whispers half-heartedly, half-hard, his hands gripping the armrests. He sits still, breathing evenly as he is quietly undone.

“You look excited.”

Oikawa places his hand on Iwa, a thin layer of cloth separating his skin from his cock. Iwa stares at the screen, feeling his eyes water because his focus on breathing made him forget to blink. He closes his eyes, relieved, just as Oikawa reaches into his pants and grabs him fully.

Now it’s Iwa sighing, biting down on the sound, instinctively slapping his hand over his mouth.

“Be quiet,” Oikawa whispers cruelly, as he jerks Iwa off, his hand pumping up and down in a theatre with people and oh god, there are people in front of them.

Iwa hasn’t opened his eyes and he can’t, he can’t make eye contact with anybody who might turn around wondering what that sound is. Not if, but when they look at him, they’ll know, and that thought only makes him harder.

His cock stands stiff, springing in Oikawa’s now slick hand. Iwa hopes they’re obscured in the shadow of the seats, but the glow of the screen on his lids and the flush rising up his neck have him paranoid otherwise.

Iwa opens his eyes when he feels Oikawa’s mouth close around his cock. The warmth of his cheek, the strength in such a small muscle as a tongue. Oikawa sucks at his head with a satisfying pop before taking Iwa deep into his throat.

Iwa grabs his hair, backlit by the screen in a comical halo for the hellish gleam in Oikawa’s eyes. Iwa can’t help but raise his hips and thrust into Oikawa’s mouth, it feels so good. A moan slips from his lips and his hips stutter. Oikawa’s lungs are Olympic; he doesn’t choke. He lets his sweet Iwa-chan use his throat.

Iwa sees someone. It’s fine and he feels so good, Oikawa’s hands on his thighs. Hears feet crunch on popcorn coming up stairs, muffled by carpet, coming closer nonetheless. Oikawa’s fingers dig into the denim of his jeans. They’re still walking. It’s only Iwa and Oikawa in the back of the theatre. Oikawa’s head bobs in time to the steps that that shadowy someone takes.

They can see. They must be able to see. Can they see?

Despite it all, Iwa can’t stop himself from thrusting, heat building up in his belly about to burst. It’s too dark to see if they can see. It’s the best feeling and the goddamn fucking worst, not knowing. Not knowing if someone can see Oikawa sucking his dick. But if they could see they would see Iwa tipping his head back because he’s boneless in his body, cumming in Oikawa’s mouth.

Oikawa swallows. Kisses the tip of his dick. Zips Iwa back into his pants, sits, and lets Iwa rest on his shoulder, soft for the remainder of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa this is how i'm kicking off kinktober!! my goal is to write as many quickies as i can bc i'm a college gorl and i have v limited time but i really wanna get the juices flowin! wish me luck u fuck
> 
> anyway, i'm hot for comments so say hello!


End file.
